Natsuge minamoto
"Never give up" -Natsuge to Navi Natsuge Minamoto 'is an Elemental King but at a young age. He is the main male protagonist of the story. Appearance Natsuge is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and has a spiky brown hair.. His outfit mainly consists of a black shirt and cargo pants and he always wears a headset though he never plays any song at all. Personality Natsuge is a carefree and reckless in nature and, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the team, and is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. During the time of Leonada's supposed death and disappearance, Natsuge would get extremely upset whenever anyone carelessly brings up her name. Because of this, no one in Spiral Kings mentions her to him out of respect for his feelings. This, of course, changes after leonada is discovered to be alive and returns from Brawl City He suffers from tickle sickness from all tickles.Despite being quite dense Natsuge has shown to be somewhat perceptive, especially when it comes to his friends and their feelings. After battling Navi during the S-class exam, Natsuge has come to learn and understand true fear, and has already used it to help himself (and those around him) to grow. Prior to this event, the only things he feared (though this seems to be for more of a comedic effect) were Eroza's wrath, and the Magic Council History He was born and raised by an elemental dragon named Illios.. . He died after 3 years so he was raised by Kiodim, a warrior of the kingdom. When he was 13, he started to work with the kingdom and found out that he was a Minamoto, a family of royalties. When he was 17 he had a dream that he saw the dragon that raised him and he said that he will be an ancient immortal boy when he is 19. When he was 19, he was killed by the Cardinal of Spiral Demon. But he was reincarnated by Illios for he has been an Elemental. On the age of twenty, he met Yazzmine Oheya who is the brother of Flink Oheya which is his bestfriend. In this 23rd age, he met Brietta E Flemmingheld, a princess from an invaded planet Magic and Abilities *'Elemental Magic **'Illios Dragon Roar' **'Dragon of Invaders' **'Elemental Kick' 'Equipment' *Excalibur (spiral) * Golden Flying Shoes *100 swords (a few of them) Relationships #'Yazzmine Minamoto-' the two shares a very close bond and rightful trust to each other. During 2432, The two got married. During 2433, the sprout of their love had been given, Zack Minamoto, Then at 2436, Yazzmine got pregnant (and still Pregnant) #'Spiral Kings-' he has a deep trust to all spirals. New or Old. #'Navi Minamoto- ' a brother . Theme song On the first page of our story The future seemed so brightThen this thing turned out so evilI don't know why I'm still surprised Even angels have their wicked schemesAnd you take that to new extremesBut you'll always be my heroEven though you've lost your mind Just gonna stand there and watch me burnBut that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryBut that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie Now there's gravel in our voicesGlass is shattered from the fightIn this tug of war you'll always winEven when I'm right 'Cause you feed me fables from your headWith violent words and empty threatsAnd it's sick that all these battlesAre what keeps me satisfied Just gonna stand there and watch me burnBut that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryBut that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh So maybe I'm a masochistI try to run but I don't wanna ever leave'Til the walls are goin' upIn smoke with all our memories Just gonna stand there and watch me burnBut that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryBut that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie, I love the way you lieI love the way you lie, I love the way you lie